borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ideas for new enemies
hey, if you have any ideas for new enemies then please list the name and what it looks like and any abilities or weapons they have.Jakemantle6969 21:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : I would love if Borderlands 2 was maybe on an entirely different planet with a very different environment. I think I've mentioned this in a post somewhere before, but I always envision an Oblivion-esque landscape with Borderlands graphics (forests, wildernes, - stuff like that). If we ended up somewhere new there'd obviously be different human opponenets, but I'd like to see more creature/animal type enemies. I just like to imagine running through the woods shooting at some wolf or bear kind of things. Maybe some sort of aquatic scenario could be cool, too. I'm just really looking forward to another full '''installment of Borderlands : ) Greenbrooms 21:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that would be cool.--Jakemantle6969 23:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) what if in borderlands 2 each charactor had thier own seperate storyline? (brick looking for his sister, Lilith finding sirens, etc)-- Jhat I was just thinking of a storyline that involved maybe the crimson lance in a campaign to take control of another world, presumably one like the one previously stated. the story would revolve around 4 new characters that are all members of the crimson lance: '''the infantry soldier, the equivalent of Lillith(because of the high mobility and ability to become an elemental soldier, like the shock, pyro, and chemical troopers through the use of mods). the engineer, the equivalent of Roland (because of the scorpio turret, also could become elemental like the badass elemental troopers with elemental scorpio turrets). The defender, equivalent of brick (high health, good defense, could have the ballistics shield as a special ability). and the combat medic, which doesn't really equate to a current character but fulfills a support role as a team member with a first aid scorpio turret. each character would be able to become badass/badmutha/superbad once reaching a certain level or mission requirement and their outer appearance would change accordingly.--HydraulicClock 01:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2: I want to be able to fully customize the look of my character. That's all. I hate when games don't give you this option. Other then that I trust gearbox to bring us a very lovable sequal. --CrapStomper 18:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. This was supposed to be about enemies.... How about for next level cap they make BadMutha's become a SuperBadAssMFerBiotch. And I'd also like to see some sort of beast/human hybrid for enemies and bosses that morph into stronger versions of themselves once defeated. I also think the game could use a bit more of the sexual element to it without becomming perverted. Maybe clothing swaps for characters.... --CrapStomper 19:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think for Borderlands 2 you'll get to play as Brick, Roland, Mordecai, and Lilith's sons and daughters... and for the new DLC, I think you should be allowed to play as CL4P-TP Interplanetary Ninja Assassin. FOR CLAPTRAP-KIND!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE, STUPID BANDITS!!!!(You know, the quests be to wipe bandits off Pandora) A tank. The Crimson Lance requires a more scary vehicle. Land0fChocolate 20:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) More cityscapes with gangs, etc. All the bandits were sort of samey in this one. Still love BL though. Hefe 22:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC)